


Schoolwork Stress (Prompto Argentum x Reader)

by inconsistencys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Homework, Other, School, Stress, motivation, prompto being an all around Cool Dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconsistencys/pseuds/inconsistencys
Summary: As homework assignments pile up into mountains around you, you find yourself becoming increasingly stressed and unmotivated. Luckily, you know just the boy to help you out.





	Schoolwork Stress (Prompto Argentum x Reader)

It was too much.

Schoolwork was piling up by the second, building into an increasingly hideous beast that you weren’t quite strong enough to battle yourself. The classes were too boring. The homework was too long

A small, frustrated groan escaped your lips as you pushed yourself away from the small table that you were working at. In one short, fluid motion you flicked your wrist, tossing your pen to the other end of the room with finality. You glanced at the clock.

_10:58 PM_

_It’ll still be here tomorrow,_ you told yourself, glaring at the unfinished work in front of you, _I’ll get it done._

You knew full well that, while the assignments would certainly still be present in the morning, you likely wouldn’t find the motivation to finish them. The more you thought about your classes and the impact they would have on your future, the less you wanted to participate in them.

Sighing, you fished your phone out of your pocket, dialing a number that you knew all too well.

“Hello?”

His voice rang sleepily into your ear, bringing a smile to your troubled face.

“Hey, Prom,” you replied, “You awake?”

“Uh huh,” he said, and you could hear movement on his end, “What’s up?”

“Oh, the usual,” you didn’t have the heart to tell him that you were pushing your work to the side again, “Just thought I could use a boost.”

“Want me to head over?” He chirped into the line. You could hear drawers opening, knowing that he was already rummaging through them in search of a comb. You could already picture him rushing through his apartment, bedhead and all, as he awaited an answer that he already knew.

“Could you?”

The drawer closed, “Of course.”

“You’re the best,” you said, eyeing the papers that still covered your desk, “See you soon.”

“Yep. Catch you later.”

Pressing a finger to the “end call” button, you leaned forward, pressing your forehead to the tabletop.

Just _thinking_ about homework made you tired.

Minutes passed as you lay there, allowing your mind to empty itself as your head sank into the wood. You were nearly asleep when you heard a key turn in its lock, opening your front door and allowing Prompto to enter your home. The sound of his footsteps became louder as he approached you, coming to a stop at your side.

“School again, huh?” He said, his voice light as he put a hand on your back, “Looks rough.”

“You can say that again,” you groaned, turning your head to look at him, “This _sucks._ ”

He chuckled, reaching for the chair next to you before sitting at your side. “Well,” he began, grabbing at a stray assignment, “Let’s get to it!”

“ _Gods,_ no,” you frowned, “I never want to ‘get to it’ again.”

“C’mon,” he nudged you, holding the assignment in front of your eyes, “Someone’s gotta do it.”

“Just let me _fail_ ,” despite your words, you sat up, taking the paper from his hands. Just having Prompto nearby alleviated some of your stress. You could function again.

_Kind of._

“You know I can’t do that,” he said, “Just try, okay? _Please?_ ”

You sighed, scanning the questions littering the page you held. It was all nonsense to you, your tired brain making nothing of the phrases that you were supposed to have memorized. Before you knew it, frustration was bubbling up in your stomach as your stress grew, once again. You fought the urge to rip the paper to shreds as you clenched your eyes shut, trying to clear your jumbled thoughts.

“Hey,” you could feel his hand make its way to your shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze, “You can do this.”

_“I can’t.”_

“You can,” he insisted, “I know you can.”

“It’s _hard._ ”

“I know.”

You shook your head, eyes still closed as he sat with you, bringing his hand from your shoulder to your back. Soft, comforting hums ran from his lips as you worked to sort out the mess in your mind.

“Y/N,” he finally said, “Look at me.”

Opening your eyes, you shifted your gaze to meet his. As he spoke, you swam in the oceans of his eyes, letting the comforting blue in his irises pull you in. A reassuring smile played across his features as he spoke to you.

“I’ve seen you tackle problems like these a million times,” he began, “This one’s no different, right?”

Glancing at the assignment in your hands, you nodded. The words were beginning to look familiar. The problems were starting to make some sense. Maybe you _could_ do this.

“See?” His words were teeming with encouragement, “You’ve got this.”

After retrieving your pen from across the room, you got to work on the problems. Prompto was always right there with you, reading your notes aloud when you found yourself at a loss for what to do next. In no time, you found yourself jotting down the answer to the last question on your sheet, confident in your work.

“ _Yes!_ ” You cheered, pushing the assignment away for the final time, “We did it!”

“ _You_ did it,” he corrected you, wearing a grin that matched your own, “I knew one measly piece of homework couldn’t take you down.”

You smiled, leaning to rest your head on his shoulder. With your free arm, you reached for another assignment, only for Prompto to stop you.

“Hey now,” he said, taking your hand in his, “Take it easy. I can help you with the rest tomorrow.”

You grinned, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to his lips before allowing yourself to wind down. He was right. You could do it tomorrow. You _would_ do it tomorrow.

It would still be there, _and so would he._


End file.
